


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): JARVIS Interlude Part 1

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, SDfSH 'verse, Service Animals, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: While the team is on a mission, JARVIS is left in charge of off-duty service dogs Diva, Lucky, and Smash.





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): JARVIS Interlude Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series! This is a short interlude of the dogs off-duty.

On days where the team is out on missions in town or nearby, the service dogs, including Smash, are left at the tower under JARVIS’s attentive care, and while taking care of three dogs might not sound like much for such a brilliant AI, it has in fact been harder than anticipated.

 

One of the most difficult things had been the fact that each dog has separate access clearances to different parts of the building, something that was quickly discovered the first time that the dogs were left at the tower. While Smash and Diva both have access to Tony’s workshop, Lucky doesn’t, and it caused a bit of confusion when Lucky, following the other two dogs a little more slowly, couldn’t enter through the workshop door like Smash and Diva had.

 

“I’m afraid your access to the workshop is restricted, Mr. Lucky,” Jarvis had said, and the dog had let out a soft whine, plopping down to lay in front of the door. Realizing that Lucky hadn’t been allowed in, Smash had turned back and left the workshop, licking the side of Lucky’s nose in support, and Diva had followed them back upstairs when he realized he was now alone in the workshop.

 

The dogs had instead headed up to the indoor dog park, where Lucky had produced a large red and gold tennis ball (one of Tony’s own designs), and oh, the game was  _ on _ . Because of Lucky’s partial blindness, the ball was programmed to make a whistling noise as it flew through the air, a warbling noise when it was just sitting on the ground, and a squeaking noise when it was being carried by one of the dogs. Jarvis helpfully used the floor’s ability to change shape to quickly create hills under the ball and cause it to go flying, and the dogs started the game.

 

“Lucky retrieves first. Lucky 1, Diva and Smash 0,” Jarvis called out as Lucky raced over to snatch the ball off the floor, pursued by the other two dogs, making it another few feet before Smash tackled him, carefully pulling the ball out of his mouth and taking off. “Lucky and Smash 1, Diva 0.”

 

The game continued for another 20 minutes until all three dogs were tuckered out, wandering over to drink from one of the no-spill, self-replenishing water dishes against the wall. The three dogs laid down in a small cluster, panting, until a dinging noise alerted them to their handlers’ return. The dogs leapt up, racing out of the room and down the hall to the elevator on the communal floor.

 

Their handlers emerged, covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, and each dog pounced their handler, jumping up and licking their hands as they laughed. Clint crouched down to scratch Lucky behind the ears, Bruce wandered over and collapsed on the couch, Smash leaping up to lay down across his body, and Tony just plopped down on the floor cross-legged with his back against the wall, Diva turning to rest with her body parallel to the wall and her head in Tony’s lap.

 

“Jarvis, how did it go? Were the dogs good?” Tony asked, still slightly out of breath.

 

“They did well, Sir. They attempted to enter the workshop, but due to Lucky’s lack of clearance, they instead entered the indoor dog park for a game of fetch. Lucky won, with a score of 9 to Diva’s 7 and Smash’s 4. However, I believe all three dogs enjoyed the game, but were more excited by the return of their handlers.” Tony nods as Jarvis relays the information, and Clint stands back up from petting Lucky, head tilted to the side quizzically.

 

“Really? Lucky won? Huh. I guess I underestimated your love of fetch, didn’t I buddy?” Clint asks, turning to Lucky, who licks Clint’s hand in response.

 

Tony runs his hand through Diva’s fur, humming. “So, I take it you wouldn’t mind dog sitting again, J?” he asks.

 

“Not at all, Sir, in fact, it would be my pleasure,” Jarvis answers, and he actually sounds a little pleased by the prospect.

 

“Awesome, thanks Jarvis,” he says, and it might just be him, but Diva also looks happy about the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not super confident in this particular draft, but I'm at a loss at the moment so *shrug*
> 
> I'm more confident in the next story, which is about Bucky, so stay tuned!
> 
> Here's your service dog fact for the day:
> 
> Most service dogs "clock out" when they get home. This means that when they're no longer in public access, and they're given either a cue from their handler or their gear is taken off, they get to do things like pet dogs do! It's very similar to how we as humans might go to work or school during the day, but when we get home we get to kick back and relax a little.
> 
> Service dogs will task as needed even when off duty, but once they've completed their task, they'll go right back to relaxing or playing. Service dogs still get love, attention, exercise, and play time just like any other dog.
> 
> (I can personally attest to the fact that when my service dog in training has his vest on, he's generally calm and isn't phased by anything, but when the vest comes off, he's a complete goofball. It's like two totally different dogs, honestly.)
> 
> If you want to see some of my other drabbles and notes on this series, or want to talk to me more about this series, you can find me [ over on tumblr ](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Bruce/Hulk's dog being named Smash and the original concept for this series comes from AO3 user [ thingswithwings ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings) and their story [ "Five Ways to Get In Touch with Your Inner Mild-Mannered Scientist" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429749?view_adult=true)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more! :)


End file.
